Oneshot AND Drabble!
by Final fantasy gamer
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers have been brought back as children, Yazoo lives with Cid, Loz lives with Elmyra and Kadaj lives with Cloud. Oh the mayhem! How will they all survive! Chapter four of many drabbles: Denzel's pain and a childs tantrums!
1. Chapter 1

Kadaj sat on the floor, watching Tifa walk back and forth, as she wiped the tables.

Kadaj, once a mad 16 year-old, now an adorable, curious, hyperactive, two-year-old. Given a second chance at life as his mental age. Now living in the care of Tifa and Cloud in Seventh Heaven. His two brothers, Yazoo, now three, and Loz, now four, were all living separately.

Loz was living with Elmyra, Cloud had explained about how they could not look after all three children, Emyra's reply had been, "It's been so lonely here since Aerith passed away, it would be nice to have more children here." And the conversation had gone from there. Regardless of how Aerith had died, Elmyra had loved Loz from the moment she saw him, and it was obvious that Loz felt at home with her.

Yazoo had been sent to live with Cid of all people! Though it was Shera who had wanted him... begged for him really. Like Elmyra, the minute she had seen Yazoo she had loved him. Unlike Cid who had been cursing as usual. Tifa had hit him over the head before Yazoo could pick up any bad language.

So after much persuasion and Shera promising to keep Yazoo under control, and secretly telling Cloud and Tifa that she would also keep Cid under control, Yazoo had stayed with them. And from all the letters Tifa and Cloud received from her Yazoo was defiantly enjoying it there.

And Kadaj was enjoying it in Seventh Heaven. It had been Cloud that said he could not give Kadaj to anyone else, Cloud and Tifa had practically adopted him. Though all three brothers were happy where they were, they all cried for each other at night.

Kadaj rolled onto his back and using his legs, kicked on the floor, pushing himself along the floor. Tifa ignored him. She was too busy and he had been doing it since she had started the job. At first it had been funny and interesting, but now she was only looking at him occasionally encase she stepped on him.

"Hey Tifa— Kadaj… what are you doing?" Denzel asked after walking down the stairs and out from behind the bar.

"Fwed." Was the short answer.

Tifa bent over, and Kadaj rolled onto his front and looked up, when Tifa stood upright and walked behind the bar Kadaj rolled back on his spine and began kicking his way to her again.

"Who is 'Fred'?" Tifa questioned as she put the duster away. "Do you know Denzel…?"

Denzel shook his bright red face and hurried back up the stairs. Tifa was confused at Denzel's actions, but chose to ignore them; she would ask Cloud about it later.

Kadaj giggled slightly and put his small pale hands over his mouth. "Co-e…!" He laughed.

A few minutes went by and Kadaj grew tired of watching Tifa. He was soon found by Cloud an hour later, he was just back from work. Kadaj was sitting in front of the television watching the Muppets, his nose only a few inches away from the screen. He squealed in annoyance when he felt Cloud pulling him back.

Kadaj kicked and tried to scramble back to the screen.

"If you stay that close to the T.V your eyes will pop." Cloud told him. Kadaj scrambled away from the T.V and watched from under one of the many chairs.

"Cloud…" Denzel whispered, beckoning for Cloud to come to him. He had locked himself away almost all day. Tifa had been worried and asked Cloud if he could find out what was wrong, since in reality Denzel was quite a shy child.

"I-I think you should talk to Tifa…"

Cloud looked confused. "Why?"

Denzel's face flushed again. "Well…uh… J-just look at her when you sit at the bar…!" Then Denzel hurried up the stairs again.

Cloud was still confused, but sat at the bar anyway, not only following the clue to what Denzel had attempted to explain, but also feeling the dire need for a drink.

"So, did you find out what was wrong with him?" Tifa asked, facing Cloud as she poured his drink and thought about what to cook for dinner that night.

"Almost…"

"What do you mean 'almost'?"

Kadaj was spinning around in circles, and then fell on his backside, laughing. He soon looked up at Tifa with wide eyes and lay on his back as he had done earlier.

Cloud looked down at him in curiosity. All he could see were Kadaj's skinny legs and sock covered feet.

"Kadaj, what are you doing…?" Tifa asked in a motherly tone. Bending over to pick him up. Kadaj tried to climb over her shoulder and was soon happy with his view as he looked down.

Tifa had turned around, and Cloud's face was as red as a tomato. He now understood what Denzel was saying, also why Kadaj had found such and interest in Tifa all of a sudden.

"Fwed!" Kadaj shouted excitedly, making the words meaning dawn on Cloud and collapse in a mountain of embarrassment.

"T-Tifa…" Cloud said nervously, after clearing his voice a few times.

"Hmm? Yes?" Tifa happily replied, turning her head.

"I think I know why Denzel's been acting so strange…"

"Really? Why?" Tifa asked excitedly.

"Well… I-I really think that you should stick to wearing your trousers and shorts…" Tifa looked confused.

"Co-e!" Kadaj shrieked happily, as he continued to look down. Cloud immediately stood up and took Kadaj from Tifa, sitting him on his lap and turning him around.

"It's…uh… hard for me to tell you. Being a guy and all…"

"Just say it! You're driving me crazy!"

"Pull your skirt out your knickers…" He said, his voice nervous and his face turning o red that it looked like he had eaten a bowl full of chilli's and a glass of extra hot chilli juice.

Tifa's face turned almost as red as Cloud's was, and began tugging at the back of her skirt.

"I'm happy that there were no customers today!" She embarrassedly sighed. Cloud nodded and looked down at Kadaj with a frown on his face. "That explains why Denzel was so distant!"

"And the one that wasn't…" Cloud pointed down to Kadaj who was sitting with his arms crossed after not being able to turn around.

Tifa blushed again. "He was looking at me all the time!" She gasped. "So when he said Fred and Co-e, he meant Fred and cobwebs…"

"He's never watching 'Drop Dead Fred' again… The little pervert…"

**I hoped you liked it! I'm hoping to continue but at my own pace. For the few people that do not know, Drop Dead Fred is about an imaginary friend who comes back to help a woman who used to imagine him up, he looks under her mothers skirt and says 'Cobwebs' and also looks under her EX-husbands girlfriends skirt laughing that she's wearing no knickers. Just my thought of something that a mini Kadaj would do.**

**Anyway, all ideas appreciated! And NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yazoo was bored of colouring. And for a three year old, being bored was dangerous. Especially when he was left on his own while, Shera and Cid worked.

Shera was checking up on him every few minutes. She was only in the next room, and Yazoo had been left in a very high, bright blue playpen. He was too small to climb over the top and had plenty of toys in there with him. But at that moment, he saw what he wanted.

Shera had rushed out the room when she had heard Cid calling. Yazoo hated being in the playpen, even if it was just for twenty minutes.

Since she had run out quickly she had left her bag on the floor, she had been planning to pick it up a little later, but had forgotten.

Of course, that was when Yazoo learnt how to open the gate to the offending playpen. He had seen that Shera's bag had many interesting items in it. Some sparkly and colourful, some were in funny shapes too.

Yazoo sat on the floor, spreading his small trouser covered legs as he tipped the bag upside-down and shook it, making the contents fall onto the wooden floor.

Yazoo looked excitedly at the things that had fallen out. "Wha' this…?" He said in a small voice to no one. He had seen Shera twist the bottom of the long tube he was holding, and a red stick would come out. Then she would put it on her lips.

Yazoo twisted the bottom of it. Nothing came out. He soon found that he had to take the lid off, and by then the lipstick was flat at the top, breaking and half-stuck to the lid. "Oooohhh…" Yazoo spoke as he touched the lipstick and left a red mark on his hand.

This stuff coloured things in. So picking up his crayons that were still in the playpen, and holding the lipstick, he walked to the fireplace. There was cold coal in it, and the bricks making the fireplace were white.

Yazoo began colouring the bricks, as well as his fingers, by pushing them into the lipstick, turning them red and pushing the lipstick back into the tube, making it nothing but putty.

"Uh oh…" Yazoo mumbled, when he found that he could not colour the fireplace with the lipstick, and he had grown bored of his crayons. So he picked up the black coal and began colouring himself.

"I'm a ant!" He stated to himself has he looked down at his black hands, arms and then began colouring his face and neck in black.

Yazoo then crawled back to the empty bag and picked Shera's purse off the floor. "Tuket bu'ons…!" He cried happily, picking up a gold Gil and putting it in his mouth. He soon spat it out.

The door had been left open a little so that Shera and Cid could hear if Yazoo made any trouble. Too bad that even as a three-year-old he was quiet.

Yazoo toddled out of the room, up the stairs, and into Cid and Shera's room. He had been in there plenty of times before, but there had been certain things he had not been allowed to look at or play with.

He managed to open the bottom draw in the chest of draws by the door. Inside were all sorts of things.

"Wha' this…?" Yazoo moaned as he pulled out an open packet that had long lines of padded folded wrappers stuck shut with a little white sticker.

"Airship sticker!" He shouted, opening the wrapper and pulling out a sanitary towel and taking off the paper that stopped the wings from loosing their stick.

A while later Cid entered his and Shera's room, finding a filthy child, an empty chest of draws and sanitary towels stuck on the window. "Shera!" He called angrily.

Shera hurried up the stairs and gasped when she saw Yazoo. "Yazoo! What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Not your time of the month is it?" Cid asked, pulling a sanitary towel off the window.

"Luckily not!" Shera replied, walking away with Yazoo into the bathroom. "You look like you had fun." She said; smiling down at the little boy as the water ran and she undressed him.

"I did col'ing!"

"Shera!" Cid yelled again, this time from downstairs. "Clean the fireplace after him!"

Shera sighed and ignored him.

Yazoo was put in the bath and was clean a moment later.

"I wan' sticker Airships!" Yazoo told Shera, as he was dressed.

"Those weren't sticker Airships…" Shera explained.

"Wha' were they?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

**Just something, I felt like writing, this is what my autistic brother did to me not long after I started. I hope it is not to (crude). Anyway, tell me what you think! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

A four year old Loz sat in Elmyra's garden playing with a few toy Lorries he had been given. Elmyra knelt at the side of the house weeding and digging up dandelions.

Elmyra had written to Cloud and Tifa, telling them how Loz liked to make car and bike noises.

Cloud would go there every once in a while to see Elmyra, Loz often wanted to play with him when he was not crying for his brothers or anything else.

"Loz…! Five minutes and then you have to come inside!" Elmyra called sweetly as she stood up and picked up her basket, filled with flowers, and picked up a bin bag filled up with weeds.

Loz did not reply and carried on playing and filled his small toy van up with worms and other bugs.

His head turned when he heard the gate squeak open and Cloud walk through carrying a small bag of flower seeds.

"Hello Mister Cloud!" Loz called, waving his toy van in the air, making several bugs and insects fall from it.

Yes, Loz knew Cloud as Mister Cloud. Yazoo hardly acknowledged anyone, but when he did, he called him Uncle Cloud. And of course there was little Kadaj who called him Cloud, though there had been an incident when he had been called daddy. Barrett would never let that drop if he ever found out.

Cloud waved slightly before walking up the path and into the house. Calling inside to let Elmyra know he was there with her delivery.

Loz followed him in, still carrying his bug infested toy. Not to mention that he had several spiders, worms, caterpillars, snails and slugs in his pockets amongst other creatures and dirt.

While Cloud spoke to Elmyra who was standing in the doorway, Loz climbed on a chair and looked into the bubbling, water-filled saucepan. The water in it looked like a bubble bath. Maybe his bugs would like to go swimming.

So grabbing a handful of critters from his pocket, he dropped the poor creatures in and then climbed down from the chair before anyone saw him.

Elmyra walked away from the door and began stirring the bug-infested food without realising what was lurking inside. Cloud sat at the table, watching as Loz walked over to him with a toy motorbike in his small hand.

"Look what I gots!" He shouted, holding his bike up for all to see.

"Very nice…" Cloud replied, trying to sound interested.

Loz nodded and held it to his chest protectively. "But it's mine and you can't have it!" Followed by, "I gots one and you don't!"

"That's perfectly fine. I have a real one."

Loz pouted and frowned. "That's not fair!"

Elmyra wiped her hands on her apron and took Loz to the sink so he could wash his hands. "Cloud, I don't suppose you could help Loz wash his hands while I dish up the dinner?" She asked as Loz held his hands under the running tap.

Cloud said nothing but stood up and helped Loz who complained the entire time.

"I've got a little spaghetti left over. Would you like some, Cloud?" Elmyra asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Sure. It's a long journey home." Cloud replied as Loz and himself sat down at the table, watching the plates be set in front of them.

Cloud's face instantly fell when he saw the dead and living insects on his food. Even more so when he saw half a worm.

"What is wrong with these kids?" He mumbled, putting his head in his hands and pushing the plate away from him, confusing Elmyra who desperately needed glasses.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Loz has an interest for bugs."

Elmyra looked at the food closer and gasped. "Loz…" She sighed, looking at the happy little boy who had a big, innocent grin on his face.

"I eated bug pie yesterday…! It had worms in it!" Loz happily stated.

Cloud swore that his and Elmyra's faces turned green.

**Sorry it's so short! But I was out of ideas for Loz! This was an idea I got because my younger brother used to eat snails and slugs. It was gross! We used to hear crunching coming across the table! Anyway, now that I've put you off your food for life;** **REVIEW NICELY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kadaj could only be described as cute as he sat on the floor with a pout and a frown on his face.

It was Cloud's day off; he had taken Denzel out for a few hours to make up for not taking him out the week before, because of the bad weather.

Kadaj had thrown a fit, as any other child would. Tifa tried explaining that it would be boring, that it was only for big boys and that Marlene and herself were not going. However, that did not matter to him.

Tifa had held the screaming Kadaj back as Cloud and Denzel hurried out the door and down the street. Making sure to lock the door, so that Kadaj could not chase after them.

Tifa was not so sure, where the two were going. Cloud had explained it to her, but it was obviously guy-talk. Still, Denzel had been looking forward to it, and the fact that Cloud was taking him was enough.

An irritated and angry sound erupted from the two-year-old, who kicked his leg out as if he were trying to hit something.

"Wan' You'…" That was what Kadaj named Yazoo. It took quite a while but Tifa and Cloud eventually learnt what the word meant.

"He's still far away in Rocket Town." Tifa explained as she continued drying the dishes and glasses.

Kadaj stood up and climbed onto the long sofa-like seats against the wall where Marlene was drawing. She was leaning forwards so she could draw on the paper lying on the table.

Kadaj instantly grabbed her long plated hair and pulled hard. "K-Kadaj…! Let go!" Marlene cried, her head being pulled back until her neck hurt.

Tifa instantly hurried to them and managed to pull Kadaj away from Marlene. "We don't pull hair!" Tifa sternly told him as she held him still.

Kadaj began to scream and clawed at Tifa's arms, making thin red whelps appear. "Ow! Kadaj! Stop it! Do it again and you'll be punished!"

Kadaj carried on, and was once again in a kicking and screaming rage. He was only as strong as any other two-year-old was, but he was still very hard to control, considering that he had been a raving, insane sixteen-year-old. Not that he could remember the events from before.

"You're going to sit here because you pulled Marlene's hair!" Tifa explained firmly as she sat him on the bottom step behind the gulley.

As soon as she let go of his arms and walked away he chased after her.

"No!" Tifa said, dragging him back to the stair and attempting to leave him there. She stood up and was tackled by Kadaj, who began clawing at her leg and sinking his teeth into the pale skin.

'_It's times like this I wish Cloud was here…' _Tifa thought as she put Kadaj back on the stair and tried walking away again.

Cloud was the one who usually dealt with Kadaj's fits. He never did anything cruel or that would hurt, but he had certain ways of dealing with Kadaj.

Kadaj had a certain respect for Cloud like a child with a father.

Tifa was almost surprised when Kadaj did not chase after her. But she soon heard the screams from upstairs.

"Ow!" Marlene screeched as Kadaj scratched her arm.

Kadaj had sneakily rushed up the stairs when Tifa had been ignoring him. However, now he could hear her running up the stairs.

"Kadaj…!" Tifa shouted, grabbing the toddler by his under-arms and carrying him down the stairs and sitting him back on the bottom step.

Kadaj screamed unintelligible words and once again tried to get up the stairs. This carried on until Tifa did not have the strength to serve the customers and put him back. That was the reason she closed the bar early.

Now Tifa sat on one of the seats in the bar. Kadaj was sat on her lap screaming, yelling and sobbing.

"Kadaj…! Calm down!" Tifa shouted over the screaming, as she held Kadaj's arms around him as if he were in a straightjacket.

Kadaj suddenly stopped screeching, Tifa let go of his arms. Big Mistake.

He spun around and instantly began pulling on her hair and scratching the skin on her face. He was turned back around and put back into the same position.

"Stop it!"

"Hasn't he calmed down yet?" Marlene asked as she came down the stairs.

Kadaj saw her and began shrieking and squirming again, attempting to get to Marlene. "Not…yet…" Tifa struggled as she held him still.

Marlene looked at him and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe Cloud can deal with him when he comes back?"

"Maybe…" Kadaj stopped shrieking and wriggling. Half his body was hanging off Tifa's lap. Tifa was almost afraid to pull him back on her encase he started screaming again.

Everything was silent for a while, until Tifa pulled Kadaj back onto her lap.

Kadaj started biting Tifa's arm until he was drawing blood.

"Kadaj…!" Marlene scolded, running to him and Tifa as he was forced to let go of her. "You mustn't bite Tifa!"

Then Cloud walked through the bar door.

"Denzel's gone to a…friend…" He told her. His sentence slowly faded away as he looked and heard the scene before him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kadaj finally got away from Tifa and ran to Cloud. Kicking, screaming, clawing and biting him. Cloud would not stand for that.

He bent down and looked at Kadaj's angry face. "Has he been like this the entire time?"

Tifa simply nodded. "He pulled my hair. Look what he did to Tifa!" Marlene said, pointing to the marks on Tifa's face and arms.

Cloud glared at Kadaj, as he held him by the shoulders. "Look!" He shouted, furious, pointing to Tifa. "Look what you've done!" Kadaj said nothing, and stood completely still. "Go upstairs until you apologise!"

Kadaj turned around and poked his tongue out. Refusing to move. Cloud picked him up and carried him up the stairs, literally throwing him on his bed and walking back out.

Cloud stood behind the door, holding the door closed as Kadaj kicked at it. It was not long before all the kicking and screaming stopped.

He waited a few moments before walking in. Kadaj was calm but sobbing in front of the door. Cloud almost hit him with it as he opened it.

"Are you ready to say sorry now?" A simple nod was Cloud's only reply.

After Kadaj had apologized, he was taken straight to bed. Leaving Cloud and Tifa to talk.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tifa mumbled as she sat at the bar next to Cloud. "Smacking won't work, what's the point of hitting a child to tell them that it's wrong to hit?"

"Does he have a toy he likes? If so then we can use that as a threat."

"He has that teddy he likes…threatening to take that away might work…"

Tifa nodded. "Maybe…Perhaps we can get a book, or some tips from Elmyra and Cid?"

Everything was silent for a while. "I met Vincent in town today; he said he's coming here tomorrow."

It was as if a light lit above Tifa's head. "That's it…" She said with realization.

**(Next Chapters: Freezing winds, Mr funny feet, meet my brothers, saying goodbye and hello, bedtimes, and running away.) (These are what I'm planning to write, please forgive me if I forget and for not updating! My room is so cold! It's the coldest winter in so many years and we have NO HEATING! Not even a fire! NO CENTRAL HEATING!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-Yazoo…" Shera said to the little boy who was sitting on the stairs under the banisters with a toy train clutched in his hand. Above him were twelve stuffed toys, from teddy bears to rabbits, hanging from the banisters by their necks, kept in the air because they had Cid's rope and scarves wrapped around their necks and the banisters.

"Yes?" He asked her, running the toy train over his right hand, feeling the wheels spin.

"Why are your toys hanging by their necks?" She questioned worriedly.

"They being killed and hurted 'cause they be'd bad." He replied putting the green train down and picking up his material belt.

"I see," Shera sat next to him. "What did they do exactly?"

"The teddies were panning a 'tack. They were bad in the night and waked me up, and the wabbits stealded food…and they look girly." He crawled up the stairs with his belt in his hand and sat on the second floor, pulling on of the rabbits up, tying its ears in a knot, hitting it with his belt and then letting it fall again before squirting it with a water gun.

"What are you doing?" Shera asked him.

Yazoo looked at her seriously. "Tha' one still 'live…"

Shera was sure she felt herself gulp.

Later that day, when Yazoo was helping Cid by handing him tools, Shera phoned Tifa, something they did every weekend to give a 'report' on the children they were looking after. They knew that Elmyra was usually out at that time of day, so they called her later in the evening when Loz was in bed.

"How's Kadaj been?" Shera asked Tifa.

Tifa sighed. "I think he's slightly psychotic. He practically gouged my skin off my bones yesterday, I have a thought that it is only a tantrum, but I'm not sure. He's having a nap now and Vincent's coming to stay for a week. He'll arrive around eight tonight, Cloud and I have a plan…Anyway, how's Yazoo?"

"He's been hanging his teddies and torturing them…I get the feeling that he was a sadist and executioner."

"So the, we both have psycho kids…Kadaj! Do not do tha—NO! Go back to bed! Sorry Shera, I'll call you later! Kadaj! Don't you da—" And then the phone went dead.

Shera sighed and put the phone down. "Sounds like Tifa has her hands full…"

"Don't touch that!" Cid's voice rang through the house, no doubt he was shouting at Yazoo.

Shera went to see what all the fuss was about and found Yazoo, who was supposed to be handing Cid certain tool, in the drivers' seat of the van they were fixing, it would and should have been an airship, but Cid had said that he needed the van to go to places to get things to fix the airship.

Yazoo honked the horn, making poor Cid, who was under the van lying on a skateboard, jump out of his skin.

"Come on Yazoo…" Shera said, taking Yazoo out the van and walking away with him, forgetting about Cid.

"Wha' we do?" Yazoo asked as Shera set him down in the kitchen.

"You can help me make dinner."

Yazoo was soon wearing a small bright blue apron and standing on a surface hitting meat with a wooden rolling pin, something Shera thought was destructive and helpful.

"I wonder when Cid will be in…" She wondered aloud.

"Pow…! POW...! Pow…!" Yazoo shouted quickly, slamming the rolling pin down. He looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Why cwying…?"

"Because I'm cutting onions, they make your eyes water." Yazoo's hands flew to his eyes. "You seem to be alright though."

Time went by and Shera was sitting in the small sitting room while Yazoo drew on a piece of paper.

"Yazoo, can you tidy up your toys please." Yazoo turned his head towards her. "The ones that are hanging from the stairs,"

Yazoo stood and walked out the room, up the stairs and pulled the 'ropes' still tied around the banisters, pulling the stuffed animals up.

"I going ge' wid o' ev'dence…" He said to himself, a pair of shinning scissors lay next to him, taken from the 'locked' draw in Cid and Shera's room.

"Are you alright Yazoo?" Yazoo heard Shera call up the stairs, all the toys and ropes hanging them were gone too.

"I 'okay!" He called back, out of sight as he wondered about in Cid and Shera's room.

They were eating dinner when Cid ran in, his head, neck and T-shirt black and dripping with oil. He looked very ill tempered and angry, furious even.

Shera stared and Yazoo laughed a little as he put his food in his mouth.

"Cid…! Go and change! You're dripping oil all over the place!" Shera shouted, more worried about her floor than how Cid was in the condition he was in.

"Is that all you care about woman?" He shouted back. "I have been stuck under that van, for two hours!"

"Well why didn't you call for help?"

"Because I had oil dripping in my mouth!" He replied, agitated.

He then stormed up the stairs, claiming he was going to have a shower.

When he walked out the room, Yazoo was in hysterical laughter.

A few minutes later Cid was head cursing and swearing loudly. When Shera went to see what all the noise was, she found Cid staring at Yazoo's teddies, cut open with the stuffing hanging out of them.

"Yazoo, how do you explain this?" Shera asked the little boy standing in the doorway looking at the mess in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"I getted wid 'o the ev'dence."


	6. Chapter 6

Loz was ecstatic as he walked through Rocket Town with Elmyra. He had been told that he was going to see Yazoo.

"Yazoo! Yazoo!" Loz called as he ran through the door, past Shera and began searching for his brother.

Shera and Elmyra laughed as he scampered up the stairs. "Yazoo doesn't know he's coming, just let them find each other." Shera said cheerfully.

Loz scampered around upstairs, searching in every room he could find, calling out his brothers name.

Yazoo sat in his playpen with a crayon in his hand. "'Oz…?" He called out, watching his brother crawl into the room on his hands and knees.

"Yazoo!" Loz shouted happily, crying as he usually did.

"Don' cwy 'Oz…" Yazoo mumbled, pleased that his brother had come to see him, but still as emotionless as his former self.

"Wha' you doin' in there?" Loz loudly asked.

"Dwawing…" Yazoo replied in a cute childish voice.

"Yeah but why in pwison?"

Yazoo frowned. "I not in pwison! Uncwle Cid putted me in 'ere, 'cause I make lots 'o mess and 'duff…"

"Let's pway pwison!" Loz shouted crawling nearer to the playpen. "I the p'lice man and you the smelly pwisner!"

"I not 'melly!"

"Not weally!" Loz replied. "On'y in the game…"

Yazoo nodded and watched his brother as he crawled to the door. "Why don' walk like an 'oomen Bing?"

Loz sighed. "'Cause the killer bats are going to eat me!" He scolded, saying it like it was pure knowledge.

"Oh…B-but there no killing bats 'ere!"

"There is! But you can't see them yet!" All was silent for a while and Loz crawled back to Yazoo. "Wha' you doin'?"

"Dwawing! I alweady saided that!" Yazoo replied with a frown.

Loz's bottom lip quivered. "Y-you don't have to…S-shout…"

"Don' cwy Loz…I on'y dwawing…"

Loz swallowed his tears and watched his brother. "You gween…Gween nicer…"

Yazoo glared. "It my pic'ure! I use wha' I want!" Yazoo picked up a purple pencil.

"That colour for girls!"

"No it's not!"

Loz poked out his tongue and slumped against the bars of the playpen. "Eep!" He squeaked, ducking and putting his hands over his head.

"What?" Yazoo asked him.

"A-a bat tried to smash into my face!" He looked around. "But it went there." He pointed to the wall next to Yazoo.

Yazoo's eyes suddenly filled with fear. "But that mean it here wit me!"

"It's going to eat you!" Loz shouted; raising his arms and lowering them towards Yazoo like a sorcerer.

Yazoo sniffed and started crying. "I-I don' want to be eated! I want to see Kadaj first and pway murders!"

"Get out there then…"

"I can't! Uncwle Cid locked me in!"

Loz stood up and tried reaching the clip at the top. "Don' worry, I save you."

Yazoo continued to cry.

"I can't get it…" Loz sighed, sliding back against the bars. "You going to die…I'll have all your toys!"

"D-don't have that one 'cause it's evil!" Yazoo cried loudly, pointing to the Bear sitting on the windowsill above him.

Loz looked down at the floor, saw a menacing floating shadow, and screamed. "It's coming to eat me!" He yelled, cowering and covering his head with his arms.

Shera and Elmyra entered the room and saw the two scared boys.

"What's wrong?" Shera asked; lifting Yazoo out the playpen, Elmyra picked Loz up.

"What's all the yellin'?" Cid asked, obviously annoyed as he walked into the room with a spanner in his hand.

"Why was Yazoo locked in his playpen?" Shera asked him angrily.

"It's where he's supposed to be ain't it?"

"It's no wonder he was crying! His brother comes to play with him and he's locked behind bars!"

Loz hiccupped. "W-we were cwying because the bats are eating us!" He started crying again.

"There's something wrong with these kids…" Cid mumbled.

"What bats?" Elmyra asked them both.

Yazoo pointed at the shadow on the floor. "I-it there!" He screamed. "Eat Uncwle Cid!"

Cid was about to say something but was stopped by Shera. "There are no bats. It's the curtain."

The two boys looked up and saw the curtain net billowing in the wind.

"Now, play nicely, there are no bats. We'll call you later for tea." Shera said, putting Yazoo on the floor.

Loz was soon put down, but he was much clingier than Yazoo.

"Cake?" Both boys said with hope in their eyes.

"Yes, it's only for tea though." Shera told them, walking out the room with the other adults, leaving the door open for them.

"Yazoo…?" Loz asked cautiously, leaning to the side to look at his brother's face.

"You lied!" Yazoo shouted suddenly, making Loz fall to the floor. "You said there was a killer bat!"

"It was only a joke…" He tried to redeem himself.

Yazoo was angry, went, and sat in his playpen with his toys. Loz followed him in with a worried look on his face.

"Yazoo…you ain't going to cwy…are you…?"

Yazoo turned his face towards him. "You're the one who cries!"

Loz sniffed and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"When I see 'Daj I going to tell him what you did!" Yazoo shouted.

"I sowwy!" Loz shouted, falling forwards on his brother and sobbing.

"I forgive you…" Yazoo said after contemplating whether he should forgive Loz or not. "But I still go to tell 'Daj."

"But what if he hits me?" Yazoo did not reply. "If you tell him he might get scared."

"You're wight…" Yazoo sighed. "Let's tell him!" He shouted excitedly.

A few hours later Yazoo entered the small sitting room where his and Loz's tea was.

"Where's Loz?" Shera asked. Elmyra sat opposite her and Yazoo was sitting on the floor.

"He said I can have his cake."

Shera frowned. "Oh did he?" She stormed out the room and up the stairs, taking Yazoo's plate from him and putting it in a high place out of his reach.

Loz sat crying, locked in the playpen.

"Y-Yazoo won't let me out!" He cried as he was lifted out and taken down the stairs. His food was handed to him and he sat in front of Elmyra.

"Yazoo! Why did you lock Loz in the playpen?" Shera questioned, standing over Yazoo who looked angry at his brother's release.

"He lied and I putted him in pwison!" He shouted up at her.

Loz dug into his cake and watched his brother be told of as if it was a show.

"Well, if I find you've done it again for ANY reason, I will make sure you have no cake or sweets ever again!" She said, putting it into words he could understand.

Yazoo folded his arms and had an adorable but angry look on his face.

"Cwybaby…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kadaj stared at Tifa from her doorway. He did not feel guilt or any sort of feeling. Tifa was sitting on her bed sobbing, holding her bleeding ears where the earrings had one hung.

Denzel was phoning Cloud while Marlene had locked herself in the bathroom, also sobbing.

"Cloud…?" Denzel said as he heard Cloud answer his phone.

"_Denzel, what is it?"_

"Kadaj's done something…" He trailed off, unsure of how to tell Cloud of that's morning's events after he had left.

"_I'll be back soon…"_

Denzel put the phone down, slightly relived to know that Cloud would be home soon and all would be sorted, Vincent would be coming over that night, and he would be walking into world-war-III, until then Denzel would remain head of the house.

It had taken a long time to save up for the television in the bar, before that all they had-had was a radio, which was enough, but the T.V had been a big surprise for Marlene and Denzel, even Kadaj to a certain extent. However, now it lay in shambles of unplugged wires, glass and plastic.

As Denzel picked the broken pieces up, he was glad that Marlene's dad, Barrett, was not here. He could get incredibly angry when he wanted to.

The sign on the door had been changed to closed hours ago, which was a good thing really considering what had happened.

He picked up a piece of broken glass and cut his finger on it accidentally before putting it into the bin-bag he had, not even realising the blood dripping from hand as he carelessly picked the shards up, there was too much on his mind, he felt like crying, but he had to remain strong for everyone else! Even at that moment he was alone…

_Maybe I should go see Tifa... She was really upset, she sounds bad now, or Marlene… _Denzel thought, not noticing Kadaj sneak behind him as he was wrapped up in his thoughts of how to set things right again.

_Maybe Cloud will come home soon; he knows how to control Kadaj— _Denzel gasped as he jerked forward, his hands automatically smashing down onto the broken glass, the shards being embedded in his hands a something forcefully pressed itself onto his back, meaning to do damage.

As he turned his head, Kadaj ran for his life.

Denzel, overcome with anger, ran after the toddler, chasing him up the stairs and into Cloud's room.

Denzel simply locked the door, ignoring the sting in his hands as he pulled the bolt across the door.

When he slowly walked downstairs, he could hear Kadaj screaming to get out, along with Tifa and Marlene's crying.

He picked the broom out the corner of the room and began sweeping the floor, then swept all the bits into the bin-bag.

The washing-up had not been done, but he would leave that for Tifa to do, when all this was over she would want work to keep her occupied.

A sudden thought came into Denzel's head; Kadaj would not break anything of Cloud's would he? Cloud had many files in his room, and with Kadaj in this mood, he would destroy anything he could get his hands on.

There was only one thing to do, and he was not looking forward to doing it. The bar had been swept now, so he could take Cloud's things down there.

Denzel climbed the stairs again, forgetting all about his glass-filled hands as he contemplated how he would keep Kadaj in the room while he took Cloud's valuables out.

Kadaj was standing on in Cloud's room and had been clawing at the door when Denzel opened it, hurriedly walking in and closing it behind him, making sure that Kadaj could not open it.

The toddler screamed and scratched Denzel as the eight-year-old shuffled under Cloud's bed, putting the files and deliveries in a wicker basket he had taken from down-stairs.

He ignored the nails raking down his legs, had the bites being inflicted upon him as he was hit and kicked with things soon thrown at him.

As soon as the basket was full of papers, lighters and anything dangerous or valuable, Denzel skilfully fled the room, locking Kadaj back inside as he made his way back down the stairs, leaving the basket on the bar-counter.

His thoughts fled back to Marlene and Tifa, which person needed comforting more. Moreover, what could he say to them to help them?

Denzel's thoughts flew back to Tifa and Marlene's small injuries; he had just grabbed the first-aid-kit when Cloud walked in, ready to face whatever challenge awaited him.

"They're upstairs." Denzel said, pointing a bloody finger the top floor.

Cloud frowned at Denzel's finger, not noticing the rest of the boy's bloody mess known to the world as hands. "Did Kadaj do that?"

Denzel looked at his finger and shook his head. "That's from when I was cleaning up the glass."

"Glass…?"

"Kadaj…he got angry and pushed the T.V off the stand. Tifa tried to punish him but he beat her really bad and made her cry, then he hurt Marlene."

"They're upstairs?" Denzel nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as Cloud walked up the stairs to deal with the problem.

"Tifa," Cloud said, looking at the crying woman who was slowly attempting to pull herself together. "What did he do?"

It took a while, but she was finally able to speak. "H-he's just having one of his tantrums." She managed, one hand still nursing her ear. "I'll pull myself together and deal with Marlene if you'll sort out Kadaj."

"No need, just stay here for now." He walked out and shut the door. "Marlene…" He softly tapped on the bathroom door where he could hear Marlene crying.

"Cloud…Kadaj! Kadaj…He…!"

"I'm going to deal with it now, so stop crying and come out when I say you can, I have something special to give to you."

He could hear Marlene hiccupping as he walked to his door, ready to deal with the screaming child he could hear.

When the door opened, Kadaj was standing directly behind it. He stared up at the man that had just walked in and began shrieking louder than before.

Kadaj hit Cloud anywhere that he could, scratched him through his dark clothing, bit him and screamed.

"Stop it!" Cloud shouted, bending down and holding Kadaj by the tops of his arms. "Listen! You've made Marlene and Tifa cry! You've broken the T.V and hurt Denzel!"

Kadaj poked his tongue out and his arms were held tighter. "You are going to calm down and then apologise to everyone and then go to bed!"

Kadaj began crying as he was put on his bed and Cloud walked out the room, closing the door.

"Marlene…you can come out now." There were a few sniffs and hiccups before and as the six-year-old opened the door.

Marlene had long scratch marks down her face, some swollen and others graced and scabbed, her plat had been pulled and twisted out of place and there were bruises and bites on her arms and legs.

Cloud put his hand on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him and began heavily sobbing again.

He soon went to Tifa's room, but found that she was walking down the stairs to the bar. "Denzel…!" He heard her gasp as he followed her with Marlene still clutching him. "What happened to your hands?"

Denzel gave a sheepish smile; he had just put the bin bag in the wheelie bin outside.

Tifa grabbed his hand and sat at one of the tables, grabbing the used tweezers off the table and gently pulling the pieces of glass from his hands.

"Y-you tidied up…" She said, astounded at how the bar shone after the fight that had taken place, when Kadaj had his tantrum she knew that there was no way she would get the place tidy for Vincent in time, it was a nice surprise.

Denzel blushed but nodded. "For when Vincent comes. I left the washing up though." He added quickly, almost in his defence.

Tifa lent forward and kissed his forehead before getting back to his hands.

"What made him so angry?" Cloud asked.

Denzel sighed. "He was watching something on T.V that we aren't allowed to watch, Tifa said to turn it off, he didn't so she did it…"

"What was he watching?" Cloud asked again, knowing that he had hidden the Drop Dead Fred video.

"Early morning porn…" Tifa replied, finishing the bandaging on Denzel's hands before turning to Marlene to dry her face and clean the scratches.

A few minutes later Cloud went back upstairs. Kadaj was sitting on Cloud's bed hugging his teddy with a tear-stained-face.

"Are you ready to say sorry?" Cloud asked.

Kadaj nodded and lifted his arms so he could be lifted and carried down-stairs.

Kadaj apologised and everything went back to being fairly normal, until the morning his brothers arrived.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope it was up to standard!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kadaj sat on the long, light blue, plastic covered sofas, which was spread across a wall by the bar counter in front of three tables with a large space between each one. Kadaj was staring up at the man he had been told was called Vincent.

Vincent had arrived at eight the night before, and helped Cloud force Kadaj into bed, saying under Tifa's demand, that he would lock Kadaj's teddy in a dungeon if he did not stay in bed and go to sleep.

Vincent was reading from a book he had borrowed from Reeve. Apparently, it was something his father, Grimoire Valentine had written several years before Vincent had been born. His legs were folded, and his red blood-like cloak spread around him.

Vincent watched Kadaj out the corner of his eyes. The toddler had a strange glowering expression, like a half-curious frown, as if he were waiting for Vincent to do something. Almost like, he was examining the much older man.

Vincent ignored the look, and calmly turned a page, when he glanced back, Kadaj was staring at the others feet as if he had never seen them before.

Vincent was even more confused when Kadaj slid off the sofa by tuning himself onto his belly and sliding off, making his top rise a little until his feet hit the floor, and hugged Vincent's ankle while sitting on his other foot that was planted on the floor.

"You gots pointy-feet…!" Kadaj cheerfully called up, smiling widely at Vincent's questioning face.

Kadaj's eyes widened in question and he struggled back onto the sofa. "Pointy-hand!" He shouted, grabbing Vincent's gold claw and examining the palm of it. "I got's pointy 'duff too!"

"Really…?" Vincent replied, continuing to look at Kadaj, slightly amused by the two-year-olds behaviour.

Kadaj held up his long nails. "Pointy!" He shouted again, withdrawing his hand and looking at it then at Vincent's.

Vincent lent forwards to put his book on the table, keeping the place by leaving it open, so the pages were touching the table.

As he did a man walked in, his name was Luke, a regular customer in Tifa's bar.

"Hello Tifa!" He called, walking to a table and sitting down.

Kadaj took his chance and scampered behind Vincent, between him and his cloak, keeping him completely shielded from anyone who might have been looking at him.

Vincent went to lean back and found the small child curled against his back, wrapped up in red, preventing him from sitting back without an ache in his spine.

"Mummy!" Kadaj called to Tifa. "Mummy!" He repeated.

Tifa sighed. Kadaj had been calling her his mother for quite a few days now, if it was what he needed then she would not try to stop it, whereas Cloud was embarrassed when being called 'daddy'. He had admitted reading Cid and Barrett's visit.

"What is it Kadaj?" Tifa asked, pouring a drink for a customer.

"I wan' a blankie 'ike Uncwle pointy-shoe!"

Tifa smiled and laughed a little. "I don't think they make blankets like that anymore."

"Bu' I wan' one!" He whined.

Vincent felt Kadaj cross his arms. He reached behind himself and pulled Kadaj out, trying to untangle him from his cloak.

Tifa heard the phone ringing and walked up the stairs to answer it.

Kadaj turned his head when he heard his name being called. "Kadaj…!" Tifa called cheerfully, walking back into the bar. "Guess who's coming to see you tomorrow?"

Kadaj appeared confused and tilted his head. "Yazoo and—"

"'You…!" Kadaj screamed, making Luke jump. "You's coming!" He slid off the sofa and ran to Tifa, hugging her leg and looking up at her. "Make cake, wobble, I-cweaom—"

"I'm sure we can make something Kadaj, maybe when Cloud gets home though."

"Get daddy!" Kadaj demanded.

Tifa smiled. "Go and play and he'll come home sooner."

Kadaj ran to his toy bear, picked it up and then scampered up the stairs. Both Marlene and Denzel were in their room.

"Play wit' me!" Kadaj ordered, standing in the doorway with a frown on his adorable little face.

Marlene smiled and skipped to him. "Come on! What do you want to play?" She asked, taking his hand in hers and walking to the bed.

"Hide' seek." He said, hugging his bear.

"Alright…! I'll hide you seek!"

Denzel stood from his bed and ran down the stairs with Marlene. Both children forgetting that Kadaj could only count to four.

"I know it was in here somewhere Tifa…" Muttered, looking through one of the cupboards that made up the bar.

A hand came out the cupboard and Tifa let out a shriek.

"The mixing bowl's here." Denzel said, only his hand visible as he held out the white rounded plastic.

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief and took it from him. "Hide and seek," He explained. "Kadaj's counting; Marlene's hiding under Vincent's vampire cape."

Tifa smiled, ever since Denzel had met Vincent, he had named his cloak 'the vampire cape.'

Kadaj bounced down the stairs, carrying his teddy. "Where Del?" He asked; it was cute the way he could not pronounce names.

"If you're playing hide and seek you shouldn't ask where the people are hiding, it's your job to find them." Tifa explained, finding it strange how Kadaj did not notice the hand coming from nowhere.

"Now!" Kadaj barked.

Tifa simply shook her head and went back to getting ingredients, eggs, flower, etc.

Kadaj pouted and walked to Vincent, sitting on his shoe once again. "They all gone!" He complained, hugging Vincent's ankle again.

"Then you should find them." The lump in his cloak giggled and shook a little.

Kadaj stood, climbed onto the sofa and lifted up the material, finding Marlene underneath. "You got lost!" He shouted, slapping Marlene's arm.

"Ow…!"

Vincent put a hand firmly on Kadaj's arm. "You are not to hit girls. It's not something boys should do."

Kadaj poked his tongue out, and climbed off the sofa.

"Mummy!" Kadaj shouted, running to Tifa, unable to open the gate that led through to the bar. Tifa opened it for him and looked down at him as he breathed heavily.

"Where Del?"

"I've already told you Kadaj, I'm not giving you any clues."

Denzel, being the kind boy he was, poked his arm out the gap in the cupboard and waved it around.

However, being the strange child Kadaj was, he walked to the cupboard and pushed the door to it shut, trying to make it close.

"Ow…!" Denzel shouted several times.

Tifa hurriedly pulled Kadaj away and opened the cupboard door, wide enough for the boy to slide out.

"Maybe, hide and seek' isn't a good game to play." Tifa told all three children, as Denzel pushed himself off the floor and Marlene stood behind her with Kadaj.

"It might be different if Kadaj hides and we find him!" Marlene chirped, not willing to stop just yet. "We'll give it another go! Come on Denzel! Kadaj, find a good place to hide!" Marlene told him, running back up the stairs with Denzel following her, holding the risen whelp on his arm as it stung a little.

Kadaj looked a little lost. "It's your time to hide now Kadaj." Tifa explained, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Go and hide." She opened the gate and watched as Kadaj toddled out, still holding his teddy.

Kadaj looked around and ran to the bar door, attempting to open it. "Not outside Kadaj!" Tifa called, not feeling like running after him that day.

"Go' 'way!" Kadaj shouted at her.

Vincent shook his head. "Don't talk to people that way. It's not nice."

"Ready or not! Here we come!" Marlene and Denzel both shouted, galloping down the stairs.

Kadaj quickly lifted his bear and held it over his face by his ear and leg. Tifa giggled a bit and Vincent gave an amused look.

"Found you!" Marlene shouted happily, running to Kadaj and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kadaj let go of his bear and scratched Marlene's arm, earning a yell and a few tears rising in the six-year-olds eyes.

"Don' find me!"

"Kadaj…!" Tifa scolded, walking to the toddler with a disappointed yet firm look on her face. "Say sorry to Marlene!"

Kadaj shook his head. "She find me!" He whined, pointing at Marlene.

"That's the idea of the game Kadaj. You hurt Marlene, now say sorry."

Kadaj shook his head. "Kadaj," Vincent spoke. "I told you not to—"

"I didn' hi' her!" Kadaj defended. "I scwat her!"

"That's just as bad. Think of how Cloud will feel when he finds out."

Tifa nodded in agreement. "This is your last warning Kadaj, apologise now, or go on the naughty-step."

Luke tried his hardest not to look, but he was curious to see how Tifa would deal with the situation.

Kadaj poked his tongue out, and squealed when he was lifted and taken to the stairs.

As he was lowered on to them, he tried to grab hold of Tifa's hair, having ripped out her earrings only the day before.

Tifa managed to avoid being pulled about and put Kadaj back when he tried to get out.

This happened thirteen times. Kadaj was running for the door when Cloud walked through it, and was tackled by the two-year-old.

Kadaj was sobbing and stuttering as he gripped Cloud and pointed at Tifa. "I-c-and-Mar-Se-D—"

Cloud attempted to make sense of the blubbering and went to pick the toddler up. "Don't lift him!" Tifa shouted, taking Kadaj back to his spot. "He's being punished."

"For what?"

"Attacking Marlene." Vincent replied; standing near Cloud, deciding he could guard the door encase Kadaj made another run for it, already having got outside twice. "I think it's best for Tifa to handle it this time, to let him know that she's serious too."

"Where's Marlene?"

"In her room being comforted by Denzel."

Cloud nodded and walked upstairs, his leg being grabbed by Kadaj as he tried to follow Cloud up the stairs. Soon brought back down by Tifa.

He could hear a faint sobbing coming from the children's room. He walked inside, Marlene was holding her scratched arm and sobbing on Denzel's lap as he tried to make her feel better, rubbing her back as he had seen Tifa do before.

"Marlene." Cloud said, walking to the bed.

Marlene sat up and held up her arms, even if she was mature for her age she was still only six.

Cloud lifted her and sat on the bed next to Denzel. Nodding at the boy.

Denzel smiled at the signal from his hero, the nod meaning that everything was going to be okay. He got off the bed and went downstairs. Vincent had been trying to help Tifa by stopping Kadaj running from the house, but customers still needed to be served.

"What did Kadaj do?" Cloud asked Marlene.

Marlene withdrew her head from Cloud's chest and held her arm up to his face. There were two normal graces from Kadaj's finger nails, and two small flaps of skin hanging over two nail made cuts, both bleeding slightly.

"W-we were only playing hide and seek…" Marlene sobbed, stuttering and hiccupping a little.

"I know; Kadaj gets violent a lot. But, keep in mind that he's the remnant of, when he came back, we were supposed to teach him how to be his own person and raise him in an appropriate way. He's related to Sephiroth, and he was raised to be that way."

"I-I know! I…it just hurts!" She cried.

Cloud sighed. Who knew what would happen when the other two arrived, with their love for bugs and sadistic torture games.

Sorry for the wait! I tried with this chapter! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, where do I begin?

Lately my muse and inspiration has run dry, for about a year now writing has become more of a chore than an enjoyment, I've never had this problem before, even when I was two I was creating stories and characters but now all I seem to be able to do is walk and stare at _**screencaps of Naruto Shippuden!**_ I've traced back when this began and it began when my _dear father _left again for the **second time **and I wrote all my feelings down, so I suppose it's a bit like an angry depression, I just wanted to post this so you all know that **these stories WILL be updated **and I wanted to give a **logical explaination **than what would sound like a usual excuse. If anyone can help me find my lost inspiration and muse (it comes in the form of a happy pink and yellow rabbit disguised as Sephiroth and his family) then I would be eternally gratefull! I don't need ideas on what to write because I have many ideas and over 100 unfinished stories that will be posted after Ai Gekkou and Parenthood's nightmare along with 100's of chapters! But each time I get halfway though I stop and think **"WHAT RUBBISH!" **And stop writing for **another** week! Which is very difficult since I'm currently taking my English GCSE's... I thank you all for being patient with me and reading this!

::Gamer::


End file.
